fireemblemfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Byleth
Byleth, nom complet Byleth Eisner, est un personnage jouable et le protagoniste principal de Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Il/Elle est l'Avatar du jeu et en tant que tel, son nom, sexe et date d’anniversaire sont personnalisables. Mercenaire dans la troupe de son père, Jeralt, il/elle devient professeur au Monastère de Garreg Mach. Byleth possède le mystérieux Emblème du Feu et peut brandir l'Epée du Créateur. Biograhie Jeunesse Né le 20 Horsebow Moon 1159, Byleth a pour parents Jeralt et sa femme, une religieuse de l'Église de Seiros, que Byleth a perdu(e) peu de temps après sa naissance, enterrée au Monastère de Garreg Mach. Quelque temps après cet évènement tragique, Jeralt a quitté les Chevaliers de Seiros, emmenant son nouveau-né avec lui pour voyager à Fódlan, devenant mercenaire dans le processus et créant sa propre troupe de mercenaires. La raison du départ de Jeralt a commencé avec les circonstances de la naissance de Byleth. La mère de Byleth était la douzième vassale destiné à accueillir l'esprit de Sothis à travers son Emblème des flammes. Comme ses prédécesseurs, elle n'a pas non plus été en mesure de fusionner pleinement avec Sothis. La vassale est finalement tombée amoureuse de Jeralt, qui avait reçu l'Emblème de Seiros lorsque Rhea, l'alias actuel de Seiros, lui a donné son sang après qu'il eut subi une blessure mortelle à sa place. L'union de la vassale et de l'héritier de l'Emblème de Seiros a entraîné la naissance de Byleth. Cependant, la mère et l'enfant étaient trop faibles, ce dernier n'ayant pas de battements cardiaques. Mourante elle-même, la mère a supplié Rhea de transférer l'Emblème des Flammes à son nouveau-né. La greffe a été un succès et l'enfant a été réanimé, mais au prix du décès de la mère. Jeralt, choqué par la mort de sa femme, a fait examiner son nouveau-né par un médecin pour découvrir qu'il avait un pouls, mais pas de rythme cardiaque. Les soupçons existants de Jeralt à l'égard de Rhea ont augmenté après cet événement, en particulier avec le comportement inhabituel de Byleth, ne pleurant ni ne riant lorsqu'il était bébé. En Wyvern Moon 1159, Jeralt a cherché un moyen de quitter le Monastère de Garreg Mach et l'Église de Seiros par tous les moyens. Commençant un incendie, il a profité de l'événement pour affirmer que son enfant avait péri dans l'incendie le 7e jour du mois. Soi-disant brisé par la mort de sa femme et de son enfant, il a quitté le monastère et a secrètement emmené Byleth avec lui. Il a formé sa propre bande de mercenaires principalement pour masquer ses mouvements à travers Fódlan afin que les espions de l'église de Seiros ne puissent pas facilement le suivre, lui ou son enfant. : FIN DES SPOILERS Pendant l'enfance de Byleth, Jeralt a partagé peu d'informations sur le monde, l'église de Seiros et surtout son passé. Byleth a oublié ou n'a jamais appris sa véritable date de naissance, Jeralt affirmant qu'il / elle est né(e) des années après l'incendie, d'une femme qui serait morte de maladie. Jeralt entraîna Byleth au combat, rejoignant finalement sa bande de mercenaires et acquérant une réputation redoutable pour son courage inébranlable au combat. Il / Elle sera bientôt connu(e) sous le nom de "Démon Cendré". Phase Académie Avant de rejoindre l’Académie du Monastère de Garreg Mach, Byleth faisait parti d'un groupe de mercenaires dirigé par son père Jeralt. Un incident a révélé son pouvoir, c'est pourquoi on lui a proposé d'intégrer l'Académie des Officiers en tant que professeur. Au début du jeu on lui propose d'enseigner à l'une des trois maisons qui composent l'Académie : les Cerfs d'or, les Aigles de jais ou les Lions de saphir. Son arme de prédilection est l'épée. Il/Elle manie l'Épée du Créateur. Personnalité Tout comme Daraen et Corrin dans les opus précédents, Byleth est un Avatar. En tant que tel, le joueur peut choisir les réponses qu'il/elle donne aux autres personnages, modifiant certains pans de la personnalité de Byleth selon les réponses choisies. Cependant, il / elle est muet(te) dans le scénario, renforçant l'immersion du joueur dans le jeu (cet aspect est valable pour d'autres personnages dans d'autres séries, comme Link dans The Legnd of Zelda, ou Eleven dans le dernier Dragon Quest en date), bien qu'il semble que Byleth soit une personne peu bavarde, calme et sérieuse, dotée d'un bon jugement et très douée en combat. Byleth a une personnalité très modérée et a du mal à exprimer ses émotions. Lorsqu'il / elle était un nouveau-né, il / elle n'a ni ri, ni pleuré. Les gens qui sont particulièrement proches de Byleth, comme Jeralt, sont capables de dire comment il / elle se sent malgré sa visualisation émotionnelle limitée. Une poignée de ses élèves notent que ses expressions extérieures ne varient guère. Certains expriment leur surprise chaque fois qu'il / elle sourit. Selon Alois, ce trait peut être en partie dû à son père, car Jeralt ne montre pas non plus ses émotions facilement et peut également être difficile à cerner. Cela ne doit pas être pris dans le sens où Byleth n'a pas d'émotions du tout cependant. En raison de la dissimulation de nombreuses informations sur le monde par Jeralt, il / elle manifeste de la curiosité pour l'influence de l'Eglise de Seiros, le mystère des emblèmes et la dynamique des trois nations une fois immergé(e) dans l'Académie des Officiers. Son attitude stoïque change lentement au cours de la phase de l'Académie. Jeralt remarque qu'il / elle est devenu(e) plus expressif(ive) au cours des premiers mois, probablement en raison des liens que Byleth a tissé avec ses élèves. Malgré son apparence indifférente, Byleth peut être sensible aux problèmes de ses étudiants et de ses collègues et être une excellente source de soutien émotionnel pour leurs problèmes. Au fur et à mesure que l'histoire se déroule, ses émotions deviennent plus dynamiques, notamment en ressentant le vrai chagrin, la vengeance et le bonheur. Byleth a une certaine réputation depuis ses premières années dans le corps mercenaire de son père pour être un guerrier intrépide et habile, gagnant le surnom de démon cendré, en raison de la façon dont il / elle a apparemment abattu sans émotions ses ennemis au combat. Cela semble être un sujet sensible pour lui / elle, car Byleth semble mal à l'aise lorsque Hanneman mentionne son surnom dans leur soutien C. Il est à noter qu'au début du jeu, Sothis refuse de laisser le joueur avancer dan le jeu s'il ne lui reconnaît pas son humanité, réfutant les options "Ghost" et "Demon", de sorte qu'il peut être déduit que Byleth est mal à l'aise avec le surnom de Demon Cendré, parce qu'il le(la) déshumanise. Les trois chefs de maison de l'Académie des officiers attestent de ses prouesses martiales, et ont un profond respect pour leurs capacités et leurs conseils au combat et en classe. Ils, aux côtés des autres étudiants, continuent de se référer à lui / elle comme enseignant ou professeur même après l'élipse. Les trois chefs de maison regrettent également profondément que Byleth n'ait pas choisi leur maison s'il / elle n'enseigne pas dans la leur, vu la valeur de ses forces. Selon la version Femme de Byleth dans Heroes, elle ne connaît pas vraiment la distinction entre un ami et un allié en raison de son enfance inhabituelle. Néanmoins, Byleth est bien apprécié par le corps étudiant, même ceux qui ne sont pas dans leur maison initiale. Sa sagesse façonne finalement le résultat des événements de Three Houses, fournissant conseil et orientation au chef de maison qu'ils ont choisi d'enseigner, les aidant à devenir de meilleurs guerriers et leaders. Plusieurs étudiants peuvent développer un intérêt pour lui / elle et éventuellement basculer dans sa maison s'il n'y est pas déjà. Cela les amène également à rejoindre sa faction pendant la guerre, même ceux des nations ennemies désertant pour sa cause, changeant ainsi leur destin. Ceux qui ne se joignent pas expriment souvent leurs regrets face à lui / elle au combat. Cependant, certains étudiants et membres du corps professoral, en particulier sur la route de Crimson Flower, exprimeront leur indignation à leur place, promettant de tuer Byleth de leurs propres mains. En Jeu Fire Emblem: Three Houses Statistiques de Base Niveaux de Talents Citations Critique * "Let the lesson begin!" (Que la leçon commence) * "Allow me to demonstrate!" (C'est l'heure de la démonstration) Ennemi Vaincu * "Should I have held back?" (Aurais-je dû me retenir ?) * "You fought well." (Tu t'es bien battu) * "That is that." (C'est ainsi) * "Each battle is a chance to grow." (Chaque combat est une chance de grandir) * "As expected." (Comme prévu) Ennemi fait 1 ou 0 Dégât ou Manque son attaque * "Predictable." (Prévisible) Gambit * "I'm here to help." (Je viens aider) Montée de Niveau * "Such power dwells within?" (Un tel pouvoir m'habite?) * "We must all do our part." (Nous devons tous contribuer) Apparitions Hors-Série Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|300px|Artworks officiels de Byleth (Homme et Femme) dans Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Byleth fait sa première apparition dans la série Super Smash Bros. en tant que personnage DLC dans Ultimate. Zach Aguilar et Yūsuke Kobayashi reprennent leurs rôles de Byleth (Homme), tandis que Jeannie Tirado et Shizuka Ito reprennent leur rôle de Byleth (Femme). Byleth se bat principalement avec l'Epée du Créateur, qui conserve sa capacité à se transformer en épée-fouet, ce qui lui donne une grande portée. L'épée est principalement utilisée dans ses attaques ascendantes ainsi que leurs inclinaisons et certains mouvements neutres. Ils manient également Areadbhar, Aymr et Failnaught pour ses mouvements côté, bas et les plupart des neutres respectivement. Décrit par Masahiro Sakurai comme un personnage orienté vers la distance, Byleth excelle dans le combat à moyenne et longue portée, mais n'est pas aussi efficace à courte portée dans la plupart des cas. Areadbhar renforce ce fait car c'est la seule arme qu'il/elle utilise de façon unique. La pointe de la lance inflige des dégâts et des renversements supplémentaires tandis que n'importe où ailleurs sur la lance inflige moins. Les costumes de Byleth incluent les couleurs des tenues de Dimitri et Claude pour la version Homme, et les couleurs des tenues d'Edelgard et Sothis pour sa version femme. Les deux derniers costumes pour les deux sexes reprennent Byleth transformé(e) durant l'histoire de Three Houses. Moveset Spécial *Spécial Neutre: Failnaught - Byleth prépare brièvement une flèche avant de la tirer sur un adversaire. Byleth peut charger l'arc en maintenant le bouton spécial enfoncé, bien que le mouvement ne puisse pas être annulé. À pleine charge, la flèche fait plus de dégâts, gagne en vitesse et à un effet de recul supplémentaires. Byleth peut changer de direction et annuler le mouvement en utilisant le bouton de bouclier à mi-charge à moins qu'il/elle ne se prépare à tirer le coup complètement chargé, dans lequel il/elle doit le tirer. *Spécial Côté: Areadbhar - Byleth lance Areadbhar vers le haut, attaquant les adversaires à sa portée. Le mouvement a une excellente portée et applique la propriété d'Areadbhar d'infliger plus de dégâts si les ennemis sont touchés par la pointe de la lance. Si l'attaque est exécutée comme une attaque Smash, Byleth se déplacera légèrement vers l'avant pendant l'exécution du mouvement. *Spécial Haut: Epée du Créateur - Byleth étend l'Epée du Créateur dans un angle diagonal vers le haut. S'il/elle entre en contact avec un ennemi, Byleth s'enroulera dans son adversaire aérien avant de le jeter dans le sol. Si elle entre en contact avec un rebord, Byleth s'y attirera. *Spécial Bas: Aymr - Byleth élance brièvement Aymr avant de l'écraser dans le sol. Pendant l'élancement, Byleth a une super protection et ne réagira pas sous les coups, sauf pour les mouvements de saisie. Le coup a d'excellents dégâts et effets de recul pour les adversaires qui sont touchés par la hache, mais une petite zone autour de l'impact de la hache infligera également moins de dégâts et de recul aux adversaires. Étymologie Byleth est une variation de Beleth, un roi de l'Enfer, qui se trouve être un démon issu des croyances de la goétie, science occulte de l'invocation d'entités démoniaques. Selon Pseudomonarchia Daemonum, Ham, le fils de Noé, a été le premier à l'invoquer après le déluge et a écrit un livre sur les mathématiques avec son aide. Eisner, le nom de famille de Byleth, est un nom allemand lié à diverses occupations de la ferronnerie telles que la forge. Anecdotes *Le nom par défaut de Byleth en japonais diffère légèrement selon le sexe, car Byleth (Homme) est orthographié "ベ レ ト" (Bereto), tandis que Byleth (Femme) est orthographié "ベ レ ス" (Beresu). **Le nom de Byleth partage cette différence dans la localisation chinoise. (ZH: "貝雷特" (Bylet) / "貝雷絲" (Byleth)) *La mise à jour du 10 Septembre 2019 de Three Houses à changé le doubleur de Byleth (Homme), de Chris Niosi à Zach Aguilar. C'est le seul cas où le doubleur d'un personnage a été changé après la sortie d'un titre de la série principale Fire Emblem. *Bien que le joueur choisit l'anniversaire de Byleth, sa date de naissance par défaut est le 20 Horsebow Moon 1159 (20 septembre), une date importante dans l'histoire et renforcée par des informations du journal de Jeralt. *Si, lors d'une Nouvelle Partie +, le tombeau sacré est visité via le Belvédère amiibo à tout moment après le chapitre 10, la version de Byleth de genre opposé s'y trouvera. On peut parler à cette version de Byleth, mais ils ne parlent que dans des ellipses. *Byleth (Homme) mesure 1,75 m (environ 5’9 ”), tandis que Byleth (Femme) mesure 1,64 m (environ 5’5”). **Byleth est le premier personnage Avatar à avoir une différence de taille définie entre les sexes. *Byleth (Femme) est la seule unité capable d'avoir un soutien de rang S avec chacun des trois Lords, ayant au total 26 Soutiens S possibles contre 24 pour Byleth (Homme). *Byleth partage des similitudes avec Ike : **Tous deux ne sont pas de sang royal mais des mercenaires guidés par leur père, un ancien chevalier célèbre, qui est ensuite assassiné, les incitant à une action contre les meurtriers. **Tous deux ont été élevés avec une fausse histoire de leur propre passé. **Tous deux sont devenus inactifs pendant un certain temps, mais sont revenus pour arrêter une guerre en tant que commandant d'une armée. **Ils doivent tous deux affronter d'anciens alliés et recevoir des pouvoirs divins. **Les deux mangent beaucoup. **Leurs armes de prédilection, Ragnell et l'Epée du Créateur, se distinguent toutes les deux comme des épées non magiques de portée 1-2. Catégorie:Personnages jouables Catégorie:Personnages de Fire Emblem: Three Houses Catégorie:Personnages de Fire Emblem Heroes